Deceptions
by lani12
Summary: Evil feeds off the hate and suffering of others. Evil consumes and destroyes in order to satisty itself. Evil eats to live, eats on suffering, and Voyager is it's next target.
1. Prologue

_**Deceptions**_

"Her life signs are failing!" screamed the Doctor, pressing a hypospray to his female patients neck.

Tom rushed over to the bio-bed, injecting yet another substance encased in the cold, metallic hypospray. _'How could this happen!' _His mind screamed. _'I have to do more.'_ Blood stuck to his hand as he accidentally brushed the energy wound; probably caused by a Phaser.

"Who would want to hurt… MURDER her!" Tom screamed at the doctor.

Tom's friend, his family member was laying on that bed. _'Who could have done this?'_

"We don't have time for that Mr. Paris! Focus!" Came the scream from the doctor.

The female patient, shot by a Starfleet issue type 3 Phaser, lay on the bio-bed, dying. The monitor beeped as her lifesigns failed.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review. I love reviews. I am trying to go for suspense, so review and tell me what you think. This is only the prologue, so that's why it's short. If I get a review, I will update. If I don't get a review, it tells me no one likes this story and I won't update. Post a review is you want it updated!**


	2. Discoveries Hidden

_**Deceptions**_

_Two Days Earlier_

"I will not." Came the cold reply from Seven.

In front of her stood the doctor, holding a satin dress, encrusted with diamond-like gems, showing off a remarkable display flashes and colors. Any women presented with such a gift could not resist wearing such a garment, except for the ex-Borg. The Doctor had recently begun part 12 of the _How to be the life of the party_ lesson he was teaching Seven. So far, difficulties had arisen.

"Please Seven. You will look absolutely beautiful!"

"No. I will not go to another of Neelix's parties. You remember the last time."

Two weeks ago Neelix had thrown a grandiose party to raise the draining, low morale of the crew, who now enjoyed repetitive days. The Doctor, on lesson 5, had invited Seven to the party as a 'date'. Exactly one-half hour into the festivities Seven discovered the wine. Being Neelix, it wasn't Synthahol. This event set off a chain of events that led up to Seven having a very close conversation with the food table, resulting in the party ending, and a very big mess.

"I promise it won't turn out like…. _that_." The Doctor persuaded.

"I will… give it another shot."

"Excellent! I will pick you up tonight at 2400. Please wear the dress. I guarantee you'll love it!" The Doctor quickly walked away.

As Seven stepped off the turbolift and headed for Astrometrics, she saw a shadowy, secretive figure exit the room and run down the opposite hallway. She had no time to see who it was.

'_Who could that be?'_ Seven thought to herself.

The person had been at too great of a distance to see their face, but Seven had deduced that it was a man who had been wearing a yellow uniform. It was either an engineer or security officer.

Seven entered her station, and noticed that the man had left in rather quickly. A tricorder lay on a computer console and some letters lay digitized on the main screen.

**T E IS U ING T. E MIN E R AT CE. SHE ST D E.**

'_Strange.'_ Seven thought. It wasn't the usual habit of a crewman to use Astrometrics let alone act so strange. She thought about reporting this to the captain but sufficed that her energy should be directed to more efficient tasks.

'_Arghhhhhh'_ Kathryn Janeway screamed in her mind as her temples felt like they were exploding. Headaches... migraines… head splitting open! Her headaches felt as if they had intensified ever since she ate Neelix's _Gabiseilosta_ stew. It was supposed to be one of those dishes where the ingredients are known only by the chef. _'Of course it wasn't the stew. It's because you haven't eaten in three days or gotten an hour of sleep a night. Too much work!'_ For once, the Captain believed she needed a break from Voyager, just a day of holodeck time and she would be ready for another few years. _'Just one day!'_ She mentally screamed. Kathryn was in her ready room, lights off, resting on her couch. Several unfinished pad's of crew reports and ship diagnostics lay on her coffee table.

Her hand fell limp to her side as she blacked out. To her, it seemed like she just fell asleep, but in reality, something was wrong.

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter. I still want reviews. Even negative ones! I changed the summary because I believe it didn't fit the story. I originally intended this to be a one person focused story but now I want it to be more. I will update when I can but I have school stuff. Reviews help motivate the author, even negative ones, so they would help. Oh yeah, you pronounce _Gabiseilosta as _Gah-B C Lohs Tah. One more thing. I made it up and a few more things so you need my permission to use them in your own story.**


	3. Damage

_Deceptions_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Trek. However, I do own anything not canon that my mind created. You must have my permission before using it.

_Darkness. Death. Hate. Suffering. _The…. creature fed off the hate and suffering, consuming the very life. Pure terror and suffering reverberated along the hull, causing groans and moans from the beaten vessel. It's crew lay defeated, sadness and despair etched across their faces. Blackness from the depths of hell itself filled every inch of their continuousness, inciting unwanted thoughts of unimaginable horror. The ship gave one last groan; a groan of failure, and tiredness as the structural integrity field collapsed, signifying the end of the evil that the creature had caused. It had fulfilled it's desire, obtained it's meal. A meal not of physical matter, but of the despair and depression of the ship. The black tentacles retracted from the dying ship, their job complete, and dissipated into nothingness. The ship knew nothing more.

"Captain. We're receiving a distress call. It appears to be coming from a remote sector approximately 5 lightyears from here." Ensign Kim exclaimed as the data appeared on the console in front of him.

"Put it on audio." Came the serious reply from Janeway.

Static filled the room, for a brief instant, then static words could be made out, words of a lost cause.

"This is the Soberth starsh… Jenoxteran. We need help. The ….. … has atta… us. It's killing us! Our ship is nearly out of power! We do n.. …. how much longer we can last. Hel…"

"Tom, set a course!" Janeway yelled.

Kathryn Janeway had compassion for all life, and would not turn down a call for help, plus there was Starfleet regulations. She sat back down into her chair, anxious but calm. It would take some time for Voyager to reach the ship, and by now the distress call could be hours old.

Chakotay thought about Kathryn. Her fiery determination, and not to mention stubbornness, had always been there to help pull out a miracle when they needed it. It seemed the laws of probability for Voyager were solely determined by the captain's determination.

The captain had decided not to suspend the party. She herself would not attend and would remain on the bridge, but the crew wanted, no, **needed** this party.

_Swoosh._

The Messhall doors opened revealing a beautiful and sparkly Seven. Mixed emotions flowed through the party attendees that were currently frolicking. The most common emotion was the astonishment at Seven's appearance, her dress and physique. The other most common emotion was one of uncertainty. Many, many people remembered the last party and it's… exciting conclusion.

"Hello Seven!" came the cheery response from the Doctor as he walked up to Seven, carrying a glass of wine to her.

It only took one glare from Seven for his to immediately put the glass down. The Doctor thought Seven looked absolutely beautiful.

"Doctor!" came a stern and sharp word from Seven, inciting panic within the Doctor as he realized he had been staring for more than 10 seconds.

"Uh, yes! How about we get started! Go talk to those crewmen over there! I'm sure you will do good." The Doctor's words of encouragement were processed before turning out a

"Acknowledged."

from Seven. He would have to work on her vocabulary a little. Sometimes people had trouble discerning the voice was a machine or Seven.

"Take us out of warp." Captain Janeway ordered to the Ensign at the helm as they approached the area that the distress call originated from.

"Captain, shall I call the senior officers who are currently "partying" to their posts?" Tuvok asked quirkily.

"No, let them have some fun. I'm sure we don't depend on Tom, Seven, and Belana to do the simplest of tasks. Do tell the Doctor to report to sickbay though."

"Indeed." Came the Vulcan reply.

"Excuse me, but I must get going. Voyager may need my assistance." Seven said to Tom as she observed the Doctor leaving, while noticing the debri outside the large transparent aluminum windows.

"Relax Seven. If the captain had needed you she would have called you. Have some fun!" Tom practically ordered Seven.

Seeing no other choice, Seven shrugged, a first for her, and continued fraternizing.

"Scan for lifesigns." The captain stated as she looked at the debris field.

Something didn't seem right. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it as about to fall of the tip of her tongue. _'Cold!'_ she thought. _'Why is it so damn cold?'_

"I am detecting no lifesigns, Captain." Harry replied.

Before Janeway could even think a thought, a magnificently bright light flashed. The hue was of a dark, evil purple. Everyone shielded their eyes as a small force shook the ship. A simple step prevented any stumbling. As the light dissipated, everyone looked at the view screen, and the image that was seen imprinted on their brain, and would be there forever. A ball, colored the same darkish purple, had appeared. Black, deathly tentacles, thousands of tentacles protruded from the ball. The black was not natural, not anything discovered before.

"Ensign, back us off." Janeway ordered in an unsteady, shaking voice.

The helmsman complied, pressing a few buttons on the rather large Con station, effectively starting the reverse thrusters. The crew may have thought about leaving, but the… creature had other ideas. Every black tentacle dissipated into nothingness, except for one, which promptly raised itself, and moved towards Voyager at incredible speeds.

"It's going to ram us!" Harry yelled out, stating the very obvious.

"Go to warp!" Came an equally-loud volume command.

A few seconds would have been all they needed to escape, to avoid the horrors yet to come, yet time was not on their side.

The tentacle passed through the shields as if they were nonexistent and smashed into the port warp nacaelle. The engine was blown apart as if it were wood being fired at by an ancient shotgun. Pieces of debris were blown into every direction, some smashing into Voyager. The massive damage caused a reaction in the Power Distribution System, igniting warp plasma which exploded.

The captain barely had enough time to get to her seat before the ship was struck. Massive shockwaves erupted, sending everything flying. Kathryn was thrown from her seat considerably, landing near the helm. The ensign at the helm was thrown clearly over the Con and landed short of the viewscreen. The ceiling exploded as support beams crashed down onto the Bridge and it's crew. Sparks and pieces of metal were blown around the bridge, creating a light show. Chakotay, by some miracle, was spared being thrown from his seat. Tuvok's station exploded in a massive display of sparks behind him, throwing the Vulcan clear over his console and into the metal arch. Harry was not as lucky. The sheer force of the initial impact threw him onto the floor in front of him, where he was hit by a support beam and cut from shrapnel. Console's exploded everywhere in EPS overloads, sending debris and fiery sparks everywhere. An ensign working at a console was killed instantly as her console overloaded.

The Mess Hall had less complexity to the positions. Everyone was thrown into each other and into the windows, flying glass and liquid coating the helpless victims. Seven was thrown brutally into the food table, instantly spraining her wrist, and was then thrown into another crewman. Neelix was thrown into his pots and pans, knocking him out.

The Federation starship Voyager was dead in the water, drifting through space. The hull was blackened. Several hull breaches punctured the ship. The lighting flickered on and off, signifying the death of their power. The one glaring piece of damage was the port nacelle, which was barely hanging on. Holes and been blown out, several of these "holes" were the size of the nacelle itself.

The ship had been severely damaged, the crew had been hurt, some killed, life support was failing, there was little chance the warp core could be reactivated, if they could even repair the nacelle. The situation may have seemed bleak, but in comparison to what is to come, the current situation looked is bright and cherry.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. This is a longer chapter. I do want reviews! I only update when I get reviews! I have enjoyed the one's I have gotten, even the "slightly" negative one. I believe I am doing good so far, especially considering I am sick right now. Well, give me a review!**


End file.
